Home Page
Hello, and welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki! We hope you will become a great roleplayer soon! Fanpic3.png|Set up battles, challenges, role-plays and events! PvZFanpic.png|Battle with friends and enemies! PvZFanpic2.png|Play with PvZCC Plants, too! File:Apple-push-notification-service1.jpeg|Get notificated with Roleplays everyday! bnm,l.;.png|Communicate with and make new Friends while roleplaying! Featured User: Crazyzombie168 Crazyzombie168 is the winner of the featured user for July to August. Zi! I am Crazyzombie168 a Chatmod on this wiki. I love to RP on this wiki when I can. And I will use my chat powers to protect the RP realm from spammers and... bad people..... yeaaa! I am also a Zpy because. I spied on a wiki and became a B-Crat and blocked the owner of our the wiki that created the wiki war. Lets Wiki War ll does not happen (insert silly face here) Rules *Zombies are NOT always enemies of plants - but if you wish to let them, that's possible. *If someone has a character, you''' CAN'T''' use it unless they allow you. *Stubs are NOT allowed, unless they are for fanon characters. *You can't edit '''other people's pages unless with permission, allowed to edit or if the edit is fixing a typo/grammar mistake/adding categories. *Upgrades '''DO NOT need their down grades to be playable. *Mushrooms DO NOT 'need Coffee Bean to stay awake. *'NO MARRIAGES, because of something hard to explain. *In order to roleplay for a certain series, you need to ask the creator's permission/one of the admins of the RP to join. Failure to ask will result on a one week block. *No being OVERPOWERED, unless you have the Deletion Protection category in your page (Only Bureaucrats can add those. Any user adding those will get a block) *If there are other users in chat who want to join a roleplay, you CANNOT '''roleplay in Private Messages. *If you are inactive for a month, all your characters get removed. (exceptions are Bureaucrats) *'''Do not use characters that are not from the Plants vs. Zombies series, only Bureaucrats can use Non-PVZ characters. (Ex. Spongebob being in the wiki when you are only a chat moderator, Wintermelon43 owning Spoderman, etc) *No CONTRIBUTING to Enemy Wikis (Which are provoking wikis, and started wiki wars) Birthdays January Wintermelon43 (January 15) February Electric Plants (February 2) March WinterMagnet (March 27) April Cyprind65 (April 17) A Frozen and Smurfs Fan (April 28) May Reapeageddon (May 11) June July August CitronFire3 (August 16) -YESTERDAY!- September AzureAzulCrash (September 5) October PuffyMuffins (October 31) November DeathZombi (November 30) December Rasengan553 (December 5) Ninja Penguins (December 6) Mister Stay Puft (December 25) If you want to be featured, contact any active admin or bureaucrat! Staff Positions from highest to lowest: *Founder (Cannot be acquired, because there is only one, who is Wintermelon43.) *Bureaucrats (acquired by being here for at least 6 months, having at least 3,500 edits, with at least 750 of them are mainspace. Requires admin, too.) *Admins (acquired by being here for at least 3 months, having at least 1,250 edits. Most edits must be mainspace. And requires both chat moderator and rollback) *Chat Moderators (acquired by having at least 750 edits, and being active on chat a lot) *Rollbacks (acquired by having at least 100 mainspace edits) The Daily Roleplay Read the Daily Roleplay, a newspaper about this wiki! *The home page has some minor changes! July 31, 2014 *A special roleplay and gift is planned for CitronFire3's birthday! You can join the party here! The party will start on August 16th, 2014. July 31, 2014 *WinterMagnet has currently been blocked from Wikia for 2 weeks. July 30th, 2014 *The Official Minecraft Server is up and running this weekend, ask PuffyMuffins for more information. July 28th, 2014 *The rule Only Bureaucrats can own Non - Plants vs Zombies Characters '''has been created July 30th, 2014 '' Maxium Slots for news and announcements is 10, 5 slots left''''' Polls Click Here for polls! Violations If you don't follow these rules, banning or blocking will surely ensue. Breaking the rules for 4 minor times or 2 major times will give you an infinite block. Wiki Friends *Plants vs. Zombies Wiki *Pixel CO. *Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki Activity The recent Wiki Activity, behold! Let's see what people are doing today! Category:Browse